The Christmas Bash
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and W.I.T.C.H. fan and her friends have a little christmas party. One shot!


**W.I.T.C.H fan: I know it's only a one shot but I promised a Christmas story and this is it! Enjoy!**

WFIU's Christmas Bash

The young girl W.I.T.C.H. fan in UT and her two friends, Ryo Muang, and Zutaralover101 peeked out from behind the trees and moved toward some other trees and quietly as they could. Then Ryo stepped on a twig. The three friends froze before they were pelted with snowballs. Dani, Moonlight Spirit and Mistress of Dawn laughed as the hurled the snow balls. WFIU, Ryo, and ZL dove behind their own snow mound and hurriedly chucked snowballs at their friends, while Eframtheretardedrabbit acted as referee sitting on a bench.

"You'll never take us alive!" Ryo shouted.

"Wanna bet, Ryo?" Moonlight laughed, as she threw a hard packed snowballs right in his face.

WFIU and ZL flinched as the snowball made contact with their friend's face.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," ZL cringed.

"You said it girl," WFIU replied.

Efram pointed at Ryo who got up and sat down next to her on the bench, since he was out of the fight.

WFIU packed a snowball and aimed it at Dani. With a smirk she tossed it and it landed squarely on her stomach.

With a sigh Dani got up and sat down next to Efram and Ryo. Soon ZL and Mistress joined them. Now only Moonlight and WFIU were left. They stared at each other from behind their snow mounds, just like in an old western film.

Dani giggled and brought out a stereo. When she hit play old western music was heard.

Efram, ZL and Mistress's heads snapped toward her bewildered expressions on their faces. Ryo just laughed.

"What?" Dani asked. "Every showdown deserves the proper music."

WFIU and Moonlight continued their showdown until Moonlight threw a snowball at her. WFIU dodged and they hurled snowballs at each other so fast that Dani, Efram, Ryo, ZL, and Mistress couldn't keep track.

Finally Moonlight shot a snowball so fast the WFIU couldn't follow it. WFIU let out an 'oof' as the snowball connected with the side of her head.

"And team 2 wins!" Efram cried.

"Yes!" Mistress, Dani, and Moonlight cried, as WFIU, ZL, and Ryo groaned.

It was Christmas Eve and WFIU and her friends were having a small little party, nothing special like their summer kickoff party months before, but still fun, with music, laughter, and present opening.

"I can't wait till tonight!" ZL said as the friends walked home.

"I know it's gonna be awesome!" Efram said laughing at her friend's excitement.

Ryo turned to WFIU with a smirk. "So W.I.T.C.H. fan, what are you getting me?"

WFIU laughed and flicked his head lightly. "You'll find out tonight, nosey."

They walked until they came to Moonlight's house. They walked in and sat down in the living room. The decorations were already set up and the present for each of them was wrapped and under the tree.

Ryo looked at each of his friends making sure they weren't looking and sneakily went over to the present pile labeled 'For Ryo.'

But before he could touch even one, Dani and ZL grabbed each of his ears and dragged him away from the presents. WFIU, Moonlight and Efram shook their heads while Mistress laughed.

"Sheesh Ryo, can't you wait a few more hours?" Mistress asked her friend.

"While I can, I simply don't want to," He replied with a smirk.

Four hours passed as the friends laughed and talked. Finally it was time for the moment Ryo had been dying for.

Present time!

Ryo, WFIU, ZL, and Dani were a four man stampede as they ran into the living room.

"You guys can be so immature!" Moonlight said with a laugh as she, Efram, and Mistress came into the room.

"Thanks!" The four friends said in unison.

Ryo went first since he couldn't wait. His present was from Mistress.

"Awesome! The entire Mummy Series!" He cried. "Thanks Mistress!"

Mistress giggled as ZL went to open her present. It was from WFIU.

She took off the wrapping paper and gasped. It was a scrapbook of her and WFIU. It included pictures of when they first meet up to their summer party.

"Thank you so much WFIU. I love it!" She said.

The present opening continued with excitement and fun. Dani and Moonlight nearly had heart attacks when WFUI presented both of them with the first three seasons of Inuyasha.

Then the seven friends began their favorite part of their celebration aside from opening presents. Singing Christmas songs.

The friends smiled as they started to sing.

All seven: **We wish you a merry Christmas**

**We wish you a merry Christmas**

**We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year**

**Good tiding we bring to you and your kin**

**We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

Then the friends did a group hug. "Merry Christmas," They said to each other.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: I know it's short but I like it. I hope all of you do too. Well have fantastic Christmas everyone! I hope you all can enjoy the spirit of Christmas this week. Have a happy new year too!**


End file.
